Forever Yours
by zackayu
Summary: She is the first of their kind. The first to rip the mask off her face and the first to have three forms and mastered it. She is powerful and nobody expected her. She was known as the Shikon Miko
1. Chapter 1

Bleach X Inuyasha

 **A/N: I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha. Like it, read and review. Don't like it you may exit and stop reading. thanks**

Chapter 1

It wasn't what she thought. The afterlife was nothing but a piece of barren land with nothing but sand for as far as the eye could see and an everlasting night. She lost count of how many days she had walked alone on this piece of land since she woke up. Her eyes glazed as memories flooded her mind.

 _Flashback_

 _"Kukukuku… come out come out, wherever you are my little miko. I will show mercy by ending your life as swiftly as possible when you give me the shards."_

 _She controlled her breathing and heartbeat as she best as she could while running through the forest towards the well. They were gone. She was sure of it. If not Naraku wouldn't be chasing after her._

 _Kagome thanked the kami's as ran through the forest, hiding her aura and scent. Finally learned something useful as a miko she thought. If not for her ability to mask her scent and aura she doubt she would still be running away from that blasted hanyou._

 _Where was Sesshomaru when she needed him?! Damn that daiyoukai wherever he is. She cursed the inu youkai in all languages she knew and almost heaved a sigh of relief when the well came into view._

 _But as she neared it, luck was never on her side as a sickening black tentacle wrapped around her ankle and slammed her to the nearest tree. A sickening crack was heard._

 _"I was wondering where you went my sweet miko." But as he was about to attack her a flash of silver covered her from his view and sliced his offending appendage away._

 _Kagome heaved a sigh of relief and took back her words. Sesshoumaru spared her a glance before dashing forward to attack Naraku with Bakusaiga._

 _She took the chance to put up a barrier as she began to recover her strength, her bow and arrow on standby should the need arise. Something at the back of her mind knew she wouldn't make it through the battle but she would make sure the jewel and Naraku perished with her and at the very least her adopted brother still lives._

 _Kagome gritted her teeth as her eyes watched like a hawk the battle that lay before her eyes for a split moment of distraction. She could see the jewel shining brightly in the center of his chest and she waited as patiently as she could._

 _'THERE!' without hesitation she called upon her reiki and let her arrow loose. The arrow flew pass Sesshoumaru straight into Naraku's chest, towards the jewel and purified it and him along from the inside out._

 _His screams were all she heard as he was purified. But in one last attempt, Naraku's tentacle shot through Kagome, too fast for the eye to follow and let loose the remaining miasma within her._

 _Within a split second Sesshoumaru was upon her, cradling her head as she fell in his arms._

 _"Sessho-"_

 _"Do not speak miko. I will get you healed" he growled lowly in attempt to soothe her and placed the tainted shikon no tama in her hands and within seconds it glowed pink again._

 _she chuckled before choking on her own blood._

 _"You know I wont make it aniki. I just thought I'd make it without having to leave you and little RIn alone. Promise me you will take good care of her and love her like she was your own."_

 _His golden eyes soften at her words and his hold on her became tighter as he held her for dear life. In that moment no words could describe how much the miko had meant to the inu youkai._

 _The only reason why he allowed her to call him aniki was because he was too proud to admit he loved her. And now it was about to be too late to tell her but in that moment, Sesshoumaru let down all his walls for the miko in his arms. He let his youki entangled with her reiki. Lovingly touching her._

 _Kagome gasped slightly as she felt the raw emotions from the daiyoukai. Her eyes became blurry from the unshed tears._

 _"This Sesshoumaru vows to you, Kagome that I will care for Rin like my own. Like she is ours." He promised as kissed her lips in a slow but deep kiss. Before he lost her forever, Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and tilted her head to the left as he bit into her neck marking her as his despite her last moments._

 _"This Sesshoumaru will look for you in the afterlife Kagome. Until then, wait for me and do not dare to even forget this Sesshoumaru."_

 _Kagome smiled at him before saying her last words, "I love you Sesshoumaru.." her last breath taken, and the Shikon Miko was no more._

 _Sesshoumaru howled loudly in despair as his loved one was gone from him._

 _In that moment of despair, he had not realized that the shikon no tama glowed brightly in her hand before shooting into her chest as her soul left her body._

 _Flashback ends_

Kagome remembered waking up in this barren land wearing a white, skin tight top that had a v-neck and a pair of white baggy pants.

Her hair was different. Rather than the black color she had as a human, it was silver. The same shade as Sesshoumaru. She had two swords hanging on her hip. It was pitch black. From the hilt to the blade. So black one would think its emptiness in plain sight. No patterns. Just simply a pitch black katana with a chain and a pink jewel dangling on both hilts.

There was another thing that Kagome realized. She was wearing a mask. It annoyed her that she could not see clearly with the mask on her face. Therefore, in a split second decision, she grabbed the mask and pulled it off from her face. In that moment she felt so light she could literally fly and a huge weight was lifted from her chest.

She turned the mask over and eyes widen slightly at the pattern of the mask.

It had two magenta stripes on each side of its cheek and a small pink circle on the center of the forehead. It had a feral look to it and teeth definitely reminded her of a certain inu youkai in his full form.

Kagome sighed again as the memories left her mind. She has forgotten how long she had walked this empty land and how many she had devoured to sate her hunger. She was horrified when her instincts took over as small fry hollows surrounded her in attempt to devour her. It was a kill or be killed territory but here the strongest was on top of the food chain.

She knew after devouring those creatures where she was, what kinds of other creatures there are and so on. As she ate she took their memories and gained a bit more power but she knew for sure at that moment she was by far the strongest of the lot. It was lonely and kagome hated that she was here alone with no one to accompany her.

And so she did the next best thing to do in her boredom.

She trained.

Her sword, kuro tamashi was unique. It is as its name states, black soul. It devours the soul of others and makes her stronger in its seal state. In its release state it can manipulate time and everything in its surrounding to the wielder's will. It can trap enemies in a void, a timeless hole and slowly drive them to insanity and their death. Nothing can escape it unless with her command.

Her final form. That is only her last resort should she face a strong enemy. Kuroi Ryu. The black dragon. In this form her, kagome can bend anything to her will and nothing can escape her wrath. She remembered clearly when she sealed herself in a time dimension to train and it took decades for her to gain control over it and decades more to fully master all three forms.

When she left her training completed, she could sense something was amiss. The rise of the hollows were one and there began the _children_ as she likes to call them, making castles for themselves and claiming title such as king of Hueco Mundo. Kagome scoffed at that thought but paid no mind and continued venturing the barren lands in hope of finding a place of solace for herself.

That was when she felt it. A sudden appearance of a being powerful enough to get her attention entering heuco mundo. But the chills she received. Was the same one as she had from Naraku.

Her eyes narrowed into slits as she contemplated whether or not to see who this evil creature is and should he cause enough trouble as that disgusting hanyou had, she will put a stop to it. All means necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach X Inuyasha

 **A/N: I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha. Like it, read and review. Don't like it you may exit and stop reading. thanks**

 **Chapter 2**

She watched, eyes like a hawk at the scene before her. So many innocent souls being made into test subjects and named traitors. She wanted so badly to interfere and help them but Kagome knew at this point that the only help they need is to overcome this themselves and accept it.

Knowing full well as she was similar to them as they to her. She sighed inwardly as they howled in despair. That was until two shinigami opened a portal and dragged the lot of them into it and disappeared just in time as a group of shinigamis broke into the clearing, hunting them down. A certain brunette caught her attention. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Aizen taichou, it seemed they have escaped!" one of his subordinates informed.

A small glint in his eyes wasn't missed by Kagome as he turned to sigh softly and smiled at the blond.

"Let's get back and inform soutaichou about this."

They quickly left the clearing and Kagome stood to her full height and disappeared within the shadows. Aizen snapped his head back quickly, sensing there was someone watching them but found nothing. He dismissed it as paranoia.

XxXxX

Kagome followed the trail of reaitsu and found herself in the world of living. A small town called Karakura. She looked up and saw stars shining brightly in the night sky and a small smile escaped her lips.

She closed her eyes, letting her power gradually rise and finding the reaitsu she was looking for. It was easy to find seeing that they were the only sinister reaitsu aside from hers in this town. Add to that, there seemed to be other spiritually aware being in this town that reminded her of a miko or monk back in the feudal era.

She was tempted to investigate but there are more important things to deal with at hand. With that in mind, Kagome gracefully sonido'ed her way to the group of raging hollowfied shinigamis.

XxXxXx

Kisuke was trying his best to contain them as was Yoruichi but nothing seemed to stop them from lashing out and attacking mindlessly. They were in an abandoned warehouse and luckily for them Kisuke had placed the strongest barrier he could master with the help of the Shihoin Princess.

But at this rate they were going, they are about to be drained.

He dodged another attack from Hiyori but was unaware that Shinji was directly behind him with his sword above his head in an attempt to slice Kisuke. But the attack never came.

In that moment. All the vizards, as Kisuke calls them, froze. He could see them struggling to break free but failing miserably.

Yoruichi and him shared a look, wondering what had caused them to freeze when a sudden appearance of a silver haired woman with two black swords put them on guard.

They took in her appearance. One that made them on edge was the mask that was sitting on the right side of her head, keeping her hair out of her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, sun kissed skin tone with a well endowed figure.

"Who are you?!" Yoruichi hissed. She had not sensed this woman enter. In fact, it was impossible to enter the barrier without them knowing. So who was this woman?

She raised a silver brow elegantly and her demand and merely quirk up a smirk.

"I will be their savior. But only if this pointless chit chatting comes to a halt just until they are able to control their hollows."

And without waiting for their approval, she ripped one of the chained jewel that were hanging on the hilt of her sword and raised her right arm in their direction.

Kisuke and Yoruichi watched, helplessly as they were frozen in their spot and their _guest_ materialized a pink bow out of nowhere.

"Enough is enough now _children._ It is time you gain control over your dark self. **_Cleanse them, Seishoku-sha_** "

she pulled the string of the bow as far back as she could and released them, an arrow that split into eight and shot directly into where their hearts supposedly to be and they all howled in pain, fighting it as hard as they could.

Seeing as they had trouble still, the stranger sighed and crushed the jewel in her palm before blowing it towards them.

She whispered something but it went unheard by the two shinigami. Once the dust of the jewel covered all the eight of them, the struggle stopped and all of a sudden their mask broke away and they all fell to the floor unconscious

Yoruichi and Kisuke had their eyes wide at this point. When she turned her attention to them, a small smile graced her lips.

"My name is Kagome. If I release you, you must give me your word that you will not attack me okay? Or the consequences will be unimaginable." She threatened them with a smile. They had no choice but to nod their heads. Who were they to attack her when she singlehandedly took control of the vizards without even having to move from her spot or attack them with her sword.

Kagome grinned at them before snapping her fingers which then released them from their restrains.

 **a/n: i have a few chapters finished with this story and as to answer some of you. Yes I will update this story and the others I have started but yet to finish. I apologise for taking so long but being an adult doesn't allow one to have much free time these days. I hope I can satisfy most of my readers with my stories. Thank you for taking your time to read my work even though its not well written but I shall try my best!**

 **P.S: to the readers that have known me from my first stories, I'm getting married next month! Yay! haha**

 **R &R people!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach X Inuyasha

 **A/N: I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha. Like it, read and review. Don't like it you may exit and stop reading. thanks**

 **Chapter 3**

"What are you?" was the first question out of his mouth. Kagome tilted her head to the side with her eyes wide before smiling.

"I am what you call a vasto lorde. I am a special case, as always. After dying I remembered waking up in heuco mundo wearing what you see now and an irritating mask over my face. At that point I was just a normal hollow but well, the mask was irritating making my breathing sound like an asthma patient so I ripped it off and apparently gained more power than any other hollow ever had and became the first vasto lorde in history. I'm pretty sure Yama-chan hasn't forgotten me. I mean after all, I did teach him a thing or two which earned him his bankai and then he decided to start this gotei something" she rambled.

At the mention of 'yama-chan' both of them had their mouth hanging loosely before Yoruichi stuttered out a question.

"When you say Yama-chan…?"

kagome's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry, his name is Shikeguni Yamamoto Genryuusai. I think you would know him as Soutaichou." She smiled widely

Yeup, that got them to drop their jaw to the floor.

At the mention of his name, a beeping sound came from Kagome's left bracelet.

She looked at it with a frown.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." She squeezed the white crown shaped pendant on her bracelet and a screen popped up before them. His face was on the screen. Yoruichi and Kisuke's eyes widened in fear.

"There you are Kagome. I've been trying to reach you for quite some time. I was wondering if you've seen-" it was then his eyes found the two shinigami that escaped form seireitei and his eyes narrowed.

"Yama-chan, what did I tell you about accusing without thorough investigation?" Kagome almost growled in frustration at his bad habit.

"You do not know who they are Kagome! They are traitors! Uruhara Kisuke not only defected from Seireitei but also created hollowfied shinigami!" he almost yelled through.

Kagome glared at him which made him instantly shut his trap.

"You should know better by now that there will always be evil around the corner Yamamoto. There can never be peace forever. Once an evil is defeated, another evil shall rise again. Have you gone absolutely blind and invalid in the past centuries I have not seen you?! Did nothing of what I've taught you stayed in that brain of yours?!" she growled, her fangs elongated and her eyes seeping red.

"How dare you?! Do you not know who I am!?" he stomped his staff.

"It is you whom has forgotten who I am. Do not forget who trained you and who is your master Yamamoto. Heed my warning well. These children are now under my care and so are the folks of Karakura Town. Anyone whom are spiritually aware are under my direct protection. Should they be harmed under the laws of Soul Society, you will have my wrath to fear for I will easily burn it to the ground as easily as I helped you build it." Without waiting for his response, she cut of the communication with him and ripped the bracelet off and crushed it in burning black flames.

She turned her attention to the two shinigami and nodded at them. "You heard what I've spoken to him. Build a life here. Do what you will. But if you are ever threatened by their laws, seek for me." She walked towards them and touched her thumbs to their forehead as a pink circle and purple crescent symbol flashed on their forehead and disappeared.

Without much said, she disappeared in a whirl of black flames.

"That was… intense." Kisuke said. Finally feeling that his strength left him and legs gave way, collapsing on the ground. Yoruichi could only nod her head.

 ** _Many years later~_**

"Kurosaki Isshin! If I catch you waking your boy up with another attack, I swear I will pluck every single hair on your body with a pair of tweezers !"

"Maaa, Kagome-chan you're ruining the fun!" Isshin whined.

"Do I look as if I care? One would think you'd grow up by now." Kagome huffed as she continued making breakfast for the kids.

She had looked after this family the day she found friendship in Ishida Masaki. That was before she changed to her maiden name, Kurosaki Masaki. She was sitting alone in the park, on the swing. Kagome swiftly sat at the swing next to her.

"You know…" She began saying, Masaki who didn't realize someone had sat next to her whipped her head so fast it almost had a whiplash.

"I once was the weakest of the group. Always had to have someone save me. I knew I was worthless and I knew it was all a fake. Fake friendship. But I lied to myself thinking it was just me being paranoid. That was until the day my so called friends replaced me with someone they deem better. Hurt, I ran away." She reminisced.

Masaki tilted her head to the side in confusion causing Kagome to laugh lightly.

"My point is, regardless of how people are, if you can see through it then call off their bluff. Do not lower yourself to receive nothing but the truth. Sure the truth can hurt sometimes but the way I see it you can either learn from it or fall from it. I'd rather you hurt me with the truth than comfort me with lies. Don't you agree? After all, it is your life. Live how you see fit and live for what you think is right." She smiled at the orange haired girl before extending a hand to her.

"My name is Kagome, and I'm a vasto lorde."

Masaki's eyes widen at her confession then looked at her extended hand then to her smiling face and back to her hand. She replayed what Kagome said and made up her mind.

She grasped Kagome's hand and smiled back warmly to her.

"I'm Masaki, a pureblood quincy."

That was the beginning of an interesting friendship.

Kagome remembered the day she almost killed Isshin for being the reason that Masaki was hurt but saw the flash of pain and worry and the split second of love in his eyes when he laid her down at Kisuke's shop to be healed.

And when he sacrificed his rank and powers to be with her, to save the girl she called her sister, Kagome knew then that he was true to his feelngs.

"Thanks Kagome. I don't know what we'd do without you around keeping a tight leash on goat face." Came the gruff voice of her godson, Ichigo

She threw a frying pan towards the boy's head and a yell was heard. "What the hell was that for?!" he shouted.

"Disrespecting your old man. An idiot he may be, but your father he still is. So respect him. And how he acts will be dealt by me. That includes you to Ichi. Now stop being a sourpuss and sit down for breakfast else you will be late for school.

 **a/n:I am extremely exhausted as of late. I shall try to update as often as i can. No promises but i will get it completed a.s.a.p!**

 **And thank you luna, for wishing me!**

 **R &R people!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach X Inuyasha

 **A/N: I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha. Like it, read and review. Don't like it you may exit and stop reading. thanks**

 **Chapter 4**

Aizen had shoved his hand into Rukia's chest ripped out the hogyoku, the raven haired shinigami falling to the ground almost lifeless. Ichigo was about to dash forward towards the traitor as he flew quickly to the portal towards heuco mundo but a sudden pressure brought him to his knees.

He managed to look up to see that even Aizen had already escaped with Gin but Tousen had stayed behind.

 _Who is it? Such a strong reaitsu!_

A growl was heard as the ground trembled.

"I left you unattended for just a few months and you allowed yourself to get stuck in trouble?!" a voice that Ichigo and a few others recognized too well.

A certain black haired with golden eyes male widen his eyes as did his two companions.

From the portal that Aizen had escaped to, Kagome stepped out wearing the same outfit as she wore when she woke up dead only it was black in color and was scaly. Her two swords sitting loosely on her hips. Her eyes were creeping red but she was not alone. With her was a silver haired male that had two black strips on each of his check with a purple crescent on his forehead. He was wearing a pair of white and purple hakama with a white fur wrapping his upper body. He had two swords hanging on his hips.

Kagome reigned in her reaitsu and everyone found themselves panting hard for breath while the lower ranked shinigami's fainted from the pressure.

Ichigo gasped out her name. "Kagome?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble Kurosaki! You never listen do you?! And you! Yamamoto! Didn't I warn you to keep your laws up your ass when It came to the folks of Karakura?! They are under my jurisdiction! And finally, **_you!_** _"_ she growled out and disappeared only to reappear before Tousen.

"Your master caused this whole entire thing!"

Tousen was upon her almost immediately to attack but it never came. His head rolled away as it was separated from his body.

"I do not need saving Sesshoumaru." The male now they know as Sesshoumaru just quirk his eyebrow before turning to stand behind her.

"This Sesshoumaru will not risk losing you a second time miko."

Just as she was about to open her mouth to retort she find herself and Sesshoumaru surrounded by the lot of shinigamis.

"Yes great. Save them and they want your head." She scoffed at them.

"Stand down!" the soutaichou yelled. The captains immediately froze at the command but refuse to let down their zanpakutos seeing that these two easily overpowered all of them even the soutaicho himself and cut down Tousen who was one of the captains once without even breaking a sweat, in an action too swift for the eyes to follow.

"I commanded you to _stand down_ " he growled out impressively.

Reluctantly they lowered their weapons and in that split second, Sesshoumaru had his hand around Soi Fon's neck. His claws digging deep into her flesh.

Once again Kagome found herself and her intended surrounded with zanpakutos at their neck. She narrowed her eyes at them and growled out in frustration

 ** _"ENOUGH!"_** She roared, releasing a fraction of her reaitsu loose, causing them to fall onto their knees and panting again at the pressure upon them.

Sesshoumaru still had his hand around Soi Fon's neck and the captain of the second division was about to lose consciousness soon seeing that her eyes were rolling to the back of her head.

"Sesshoumaru, release her." She irritatingly bit out.

He shook her roughly to assure that she had not fainted yet and growled at her. "If you ever point that filthy weapon against my intended again, this Sesshoumaru will personally ensure you die a painful death and unable to reincarnate." He hissed out and let his poison seep into her blood stream before throwing her to the side and a sickening crack was heard as she lost her consciousness.

"Kagome…" the soutaichou called. Her attention snapping to him and she walked up to him with confident strides and stared directly into his burning gaze.

"You have summoned for my aid Genryuusai. With all due respect, I believe you deserve what is coming and what has been done. If you had listened to me centuries ago, this would not have happened." She clicked her tongue together in disapproval.

She reigned in her reaitsu and crossed her arms over her chest.

The soutaichou lowered his gaze and sighed.

"Be as it may, they are intruders and Kuchiki Rukia gave her powers away to a human!" he argued.

Kagome scoffed at him, "A useless shinigami she must be to be unable to protect a family of humans from a low ranked hollow. And that _human_ is not an ordinary human. You should be aware of this by now. I'm sure you are aware and not as clueless as you seem to be or I will be extremely upset with you." She huffed.

"You are saying that I am incapable of seeing truth?" he questioned her.

"I am saying you are getting old and in a bad way. Getting old doesn't always have to be bad. It can make you wiser. Apparently it has stunted the growth in that department for you. If not, you would have seen the truth in my words centuries ago and if you had done what I had suggested, none of this would have happened!" she roared, her reaitsu fluctuating wildly.

"Perhaps it is time for you to find a replacement once this is all over, Yama-chan." She sighed.

"And maybe the three of us could enjoy tea together and relax." she shook her head slightly.

Silence hung heavy in the air between the two. It was then the substitute shinigami spoke up.

"How are you here Kagome?"

The silver haired beauty turned to face the orange haired teen and quirk an eyebrow at him. A habit she had picked up from her lover.

"The same could be asked of you Ichigo. Why are _you_ here. Risking your life for a spineless shinigami." She bit out.

So what if she sounded bitter. She never wanted the innocent boy she had grown to love as her own to be exposed to the troubles of the spiritual world. And now here he is, almost hurt himself in an attempt to save the shinigami that had _granted_ him his powers.

She scoffed at the idea. If he had wanted the power to save his family, she could have trained him to the bone. Again she scoffed at the idea. If it was her who had trained him, the moment he stepped into soul society, he wouldn't have had any problems facing any of the captains. Heck, he could even beat all of them singlehandedly.

She would have to talk to the two idiots she left her ward to. Oh yes… she will enjoy _speaking_ to them later on. Which part of 'keep him out of trouble by all means necessary' did they not understand. Kuro snorted in her mind.

 ** _They are troublemakers themselves too Kagome. It was inevitable the moment you left him to them to watch over_**.

She sighed at her zanpakuto's remark. It held truth in his words but it had not stopped her from planning their early funeral. she grinned at that thought. A grin that seem so creepy to those that are watching her.

"Did you honestly think, being friends with Kisuke and Yoruichi meant that I'm normal?" she questioned them in general.

"But that's impossible! I didn't sense a shred of reaitsu in you!" Rukia claimed.

"And you also didn't sense the hollow that was nearby the Kurosaki's residence until it was near. Therefore, your reasoning is invalid. In fact, if I had my way with you, you would not have come into my boy's life." She hissed.

Ichigo's eyes widened at how Kagome spoken to Rukia.

"Hey, you didn't have to say it so harshly to her! She was just protecting me and my family!" he defended.

Kagome walked up to him and raised her right arm and punched him, causing him to fly into the fukutaichou of the sixth division. Abarai Renji is his name if she remembered correctly.

"Well she did a fucking terrible job at it! And so did you! Running head first into battle not properly prepared! What the hell were you thinking Ichigo?! What if luck wasn't on your side and you _DIED?!_ How was anyone supposed to explain to your father and sisters?!" she yelled at him.

Ichigo sprung back up almost immediately, his anger getting the better of him.

"Well you weren't doing so much of a better job either! At least she was there when I needed help! Where were you?!" he countered.

Silence… after his outburst the only sounds there were was the sounds of Ichigo's heavy breathing.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and hurt and Ichigo finally realized what he had said to the woman he looked up to as a mother.

Kagome lowered her head and her hair covered her face like a curtain. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him in a tight embrace and growled softly to comfort her.

"Kagome… I'm sorry." He apologized but it fell on deaf ears.

Sesshoumaru glared murderously at the orange haired teen. "You know nothing of her at all filthy human. You do not even deserve her."

 **a/n: Wondering if this is actually a good read.. I'll make the plot as clear as possible in the next** **chapter. so till then, Revieww**

 **R &R people!**


	5. Chapter 5 (My Come Back)

Kagome leaned her head against the strong chest of her lover as she unclenched her fist. Soutaichou took this moment to clear his throat and gained the attention of everyone. I will prepare accommodations for you and your… Partner, Kagome. I will turn a blind eye on the ryoka for now til the next captain's meeting. Until then, get all the injured healed and await to be summoned. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, you may follow me to continue our conversation.

With that the soutaichou shunpoed away. Kagome didn't bother to spare a glance at Ichigo and followed suit as did Sesshoumaru. Ichigo felt as though he had died inside as he watched the woman who raised him in his mother's place move off without even looking at him.

She had always warned him that his mouth and temper will one day cause him to regret and that there are wounds inflicted that can never heal. And words can cut deeper than a knife.

xXxXx

Do you think it's a good idea to visit her? I mean after all we've done to her and seeing that mask and the way she came to soul society, I'm pretty sure she ended up in heuco mundo rather than soul society.

But its Kagome! I can't overlook the fact that the woman I once called my sister is so near to me yet I'm not allowed to go and see her! so what if we made a mistake? We can always apologize! Better late than never, Miroku.

The black haired shinigami sighed as he stared at his fiancee's face. He knew that Kagome would never forgive them for what they have done. Especially the male sitting across him.

Keh. I'd rather not risk getting squashed from her reaitsu. You felt the pressure of her power and I'm sure that was just a drop in the ocean. I can't believe that bastard is with her." he huffed.

"Inuyasha, you should know better than to call your brother that by now. if anything, we should be glad they found each other. Whatever it is, I am going to see her regardless of what the two of you say." She spared them one last glance before shunpoing herself towards where she knew Kagome is

'I just hope she can give me the chance to explain myself'

"You are an imbecile if you think that he won't come back with an army with power that surpasses your own soldiers Yama-chan. Are you that old that you cannot think outside the box anymore? Do you even know what the hogyoku can do?" she glared angrily from where she sat

The soutaichou sighed heavily as he took in the words of the silver haired woman before him who sat comfortably in the embrace of the silver haired vasto lorde.

He gauged the male's power. It was higher than his yet slightly below Kagome's. well that went without saying since she had centuries to hone her powers especially with her ability to bend time and space to her will.

"Shinigami that are hollowfied are named vizards and now he has created hollows with the powers of shinigami. He calls them Arrancar. There is a hierarchy system with the top ten called Espadas. They are nothing but small fries to me but I refuse to lend a help unless carrot top or the families in karakura are harmed

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Up the training. Do you realize that your soldier's potential and power percentage has decreased greatly in the past three centuries? No wonder Aizen was able to get by without being detected. Seriously. Didn't the ninja's had the power of genjutsu and able to dispel them? Why can't you learn from them?" she ranted.

"The ninja's do not mingle within our ranks, Kagome. It is against the law-"

"Again with the laws! Your laws are illogical Genryuusai! The only reason why the ninjas refuse to help or accept your truce is because of this! YOU THINK YOUR LAWS CAN CONTROL ALL! Well here's a reality check, they can't. And central 46 is dead and slain. There is no one else to say that those are the laws to be followed. Now, YOU are the leader and you shall be their law. Act like it."

"This Sesshoumaru disagrees"

"Why?"

"Because my intended is a better leader than you. But as she has mentioned, she will not interfere unless needed. So why not let her take over the place of central 46 while you continue to lead your men but with Kagome's help?"

"Kagome's eyes widened at what Sesshoumaru said and turned to look at Yamamoto who was stroking his beard, seeming to be considering what her lover had said. She glared at the two men before speaking.

/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"

"I'd rather die than having to enforce law upon a huge organization."

"But that is what you enjoy to do most" he nuzzled her neck and brought her closer to him and placed butterfly kisses at the nape of her neck causing her to blush and bite her lips to avoid moaning in pleasure

The inu smirked against her skin at the smell of her arousal. This may be the afterlife and he may be "dead", but his abilities from living was brought along with him to the afterworld

"Return to you quarters first Kagome. I shall summon a meeting for all the captains and you to attend for a final decision on what is to come. Until then rest well." He dismissed before shunpoing off.

In that moment, Sesshoumaru too flash stepped himself with the love of his life in his arms to their room.

Placing her gently onthe huge bed, he kissed her forehead lightly before claiming her lips in a hot and possessive kiss.

Kagome moaned as Sesshoumaru licked her lower lips for entrance. The need was so raw between them.

"Sesshoumaru…" she moaned his name as he bit the junction where her neck meets her shoulder. He growled approvingly at the way she moaned his name.

XxXxXxX

"Why do you insist I replace central 46?" she asked as she snuggled closer to him.

/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm protectively around her naked figure and growled lowly when her thighs brushed against his manhood, immediately feeling himself go hard at the slightest touch from her.

""You will not be alone Kagome, I will be by your side. You have been the one helping that insufferable creature establish this organization. Therefore, only you are worthy of such rank to give him orders." He answered

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome beneath him as he took a harden nipple in his mouth and suckled softly, earning a gasp from his lover.

Kagome could feel his hardened length against her thigh as he rolled his tongue over and over again against her nipple, his left hand busily tweaking her other nipple.

Sesshoumaru expertly rub her pearl with his thumb before sliding a finger into her heated core, feeling the slickness of her juices as he began to pump slowly in and out of her core.

Kagome couldn't think straight. All rationality went out her mind once he started rubbing her bundle of nerves between her thighs. She moaned his name loudly.

It will be a long night for the two lovebirds as they continue to make love.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

"I have gathered all of you here for a very important matter." The soutaichou gazed sharply at all his subordinates and ryokas gathered.

He motioned for Kagome to step next to him.

"As you all know, the central 46 has been murdered by Aizen and therefore there is no longer a voice of advice to assist us. However, I have appointed Kagome as our new adviser. The only one I will ever appoint."

All eyes were wide as saucers and many uproars rose

"Impossible! We do not know who she is nor where she came from!" Soi Fon glared at Kagome only to cower at kagome's narrowed eyes gazing back at her

"I have known Kagome long before I established the gotei thirteen. She is the one who taught me how to fight. And she is the one who coaxed the spirit king to agree to allow me to start gotei thirteen. You all have no one but her to ower your gratitude for where you are now."

before anymore questions came in, a ball of light flickered into the room and all dropped to their knees at in a instant except for Kagome and Sesshomaru

"Reio-sama!" all yelled. He did not pay any attention at them.

His eyes fixed on Kagome who smiled softly at him.

Almost immediately he pounced on her and tears softly slithered down his eyes.

"Mama… I missed you so. Where have you been?"

gasps were heard.

"It's a long story Shippo.."

A/N: I took forever. I know. I wanted to update this year i swear i did. but so many things happened. I lost my dad on 4th Feb 2017, saturday. 2 weeks before my wedding reception. All motivations went out the window. I'm slowly trying to get back to my stories. almost all have gone missing soon i might take some time. Gomene Minna-san! i've been rusty. apologies for the grammatical errors and do review! thank you for staying loyal to my stories!


	6. Chapter 6 (Reinstated)

**i do not own bleach or inuyasha!**

 **Chapter 6**

"How did this happen?" one black haired with golden eyes shinigami spoke up. One particular shinigami that is unfortunate enough to be at the end of Kagome's wrath.

Her ears twitched and she snapped her attention to him, eyes narrowed as she glared daggers at him and the three that sat with him.

"It's very simple actually. Much like you three, I died. But unlike you, I died first and I died a painful death. I honestly thought you'd have known by now… afterall, you left me for that clay ass and hid away with the others when I ran away from Naraku. Very brave of you **_Inuyasha_**." She spits his name like venom.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku flinched at her tone and all the captains had their eyes were on them.

"How do you know lieutenants Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, Kagome?" Soutaichou asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru moved to stand beside his beloved, "Inuyasha is my half brother and the other two are his useless companions." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Hey don't go calling them useless you bastard!" inuyasha growled and shunpoed to Sesshoumaru and unsheathed his sword and aimed to strike his half brother. Sesshoumaru easily sidestepped and striked with an open palm to his ribs shunpoed to his back and kicked Inuyasha. The younger taishou brother pummeled to the ground and crawled out of his crater, his sword pointing upwards,

"Hault them! Shadow!" darkness swept from his sword towards Sesshoumaru but before anything could have happened,

A man intercepted Inuyasha's attack and slapped it away, quickly closing in the distance to Inuyasha and twisted his arm to his back, forcing him to release his grip on his zanpakuto and kicked the back of his knees, making him fall to his knees. Before Inuyasha could do anything, a black and white blade was at his throat.

All eyes were on the man. The only way to describe him was, ying and yang. He wore a tight fitting outfit that clings to his body like a second skin, the bottom part where his legs were supposed to be were like neither here nor there. It was phasing in and out of sight. The outfit was a spiral of black and white like his blade. He had a white mask on his head, holding his long hair in place like a majestic crown. His hair was pitch black. One would think his hair was a black void. His eyes were eerily blood red and an evil smile was upon his lips.

"Who the fuck are you?!" inuyasha seethed through his teeth.

Kagome strolled leisurely towards the captive. And placed a hand softly on the mysterious man. "This is Kuro Tamashi. My beautiful black soul. My zanpakuto. He is an extension of me Inuyasha. He is the part of my soul that was tainted by Naraku's miasma."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and so did the other two of his companion.

"I knew what you did Inuyasha. And to attack your brother was cowardly. He isn't the traitor you know. You are. Sesshoumaru has done nothing but cared for me and loving me endlessly. Something you are incapable of. He is loyal. You should learn from him. All these years and you still didn't learn to control yourself. Hueco mundo's time moves differently than soul society you know. Ten years there is a year here. Until soul society popped into existence two thousand years ago that is. Then they synced the time with hueco mundo. It was a long time for me. Pondering over what wrong I did and how I deserved this. But it all turned out well. I found my baby and trained him til he was strong. Bet you didn't expect Shippo to be your oh so respected Reio-sama huh?"

Kagome smiled sinisterly towards her once first love. She chuckled softly. "I'm ashamed of you lot." She said, standing up and looking to the others.

"I'm ashamed of all of you shinigamis! You have become complacent! You should have known there will never peace! You are always at war! That is why you were sent to the Shino academy to train! Imbeciles!"

she eyed all of them carefully.

"As your advisor and superior Yamamoto-kun, my first order will be to up the training of all shinigami! Regardless of their ranks! This includes the academy students. Kurosaki Ichigo, you and your friends will be attending the classes in the academy by my orders. You are in no position to refuse."

Before anyone could say anything, she opened a portal and stuffed her hand in and grabbed someone out.

"I will also be reinstating former caption, Kurosaki Isshin or you may know him as Shiba Isshin but as replacement of squad 3. Him and along with Shihoin Yoruichi, Uruhara Kisuke and the vizards."

This rose an uproar amongst the others.

"Silence! Unless you haven't realized the true traitor is Sosuke Aizen. And I will not budge with my decisions. Your soutaicho has agreed to my terms and my terms will be met! Anyone with objections may try to face me to prove otherwise!"

none dared to go against the powerful being as they know they stood no chance against her. Kagome then walked up to Ichigo while dragging Isshin and stood between them.

"You have today to sort things out with each other while I trained your friends Ichigo. When you have settled what needs to be done. I expect to see you at my office. Both of you. And bring the others with you Isshin.

She spun around quickly. Not giving Ichigo a moment to answer as she was still upset with him for his outburst.

"Don't worry son, once she calms down you have your chance to apologize to her." Isshin patted his son on his shoulder.

Kagome walked to Ichigo's friends and eyed them all carefully.

"Shippo!" almost immediately he was by her side.

"You take four eyes and muscle head with you. This bimbo will be coming with me."

Inoue blinked her eyes and replied unintelligently with an "EHHH?!"

Kagome just raised her eyebrow "and that is why you are coming with me. You too pipsqueak." She said pointing to Rukia.

A vein popped on her forehead.

"I am not a pipsqueak!"

"You just proved my point."

Kagome ignored Rukia and shunpoed to her original place and addressed the lot.

"The rest of you will be training with my intended, Sesshoumaru. Please note that if you underperform, he will not hesitate to terminate your life. Or throw you in hell." She smiled evilly

"Yes I have the authority to do that. Your soutaichou will personally be on the field training the captains and vice captains. I expect the best from you. Do not disappoint me again Yama-chan. And you will meet me every Friday for a weekly report and personal training. Every Sunday I will join you in the captains training." She warned

The soutaichou bowed to his reinstated master. Without further discussion, Kagome used lightning speed to grab both Rukia and Inoue before disappearing completely from soul society.

Ichigo turned to his father

"Ne, goat face… where did Kagome disappear to?" Isshin visibly shuddered which made Ichigo have a bad feeling.

"Somewhere we should pray never to go."

 **A/N: Hello everyone! i finally have this chapter out of my head! Next chapter will be a lot of flashbacks! I hope you liked this chapter and please review and give me your suggestions! thank you so much! have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7 (An Eye Opener)

**i do not own bleach or inuyasha!**

 **Chapter 7**

Inoue and Rukia find themselves at the entrance of somewhere sinister. Screams of terror were heard miles from where they stood. A shiver ran down their spine.

The large gate had skulls and human faces on it.

"Help…me.." One of the human attached to the gate pleaded.

Kagome walked close to the person and with a blink of an eye, she shoved her feet on the person's face and crushed it.

Inoue and Rukia felt weak and the urge to puke was so high.

Before any one of them did manage to empty their stomachs, Kagome addressed them.

"Do not even bother feeling sorry for them. These are the souls of criminals. They are doomed to eternal torture for the sins they have committed. Rape, murder and many more. Trust me when I tell you they aren't worth the shred of compassion you felt for them."

Upon hearing Kagome's words, Rukia paled even further. If what she said was true then that means they are in…

"Yup. You guessed it pipsqueak. Welcome, to hell" Kagome finished with an eerie grin splitting across her face.

A thump was heard and Rukia turned to see that Inoue had fainted from shock.

XxXxXxX

"Where am i?" Inoue asked as she got up and saw that she was in an unfamiliar room.

"Ano Inoue… you fainted after hearing Kagome-sama say that we are in hell." Rukia said as she got out from the bathroom.

Once again Inoue paled at the mention of hell and Rukia quickly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Inoue-san. It isn't actually as bad as we think it is." Rukia smiled reassuringly to her friend.

 _Xx Flashback xX_

 _"Really? Did you have to scare her like that?!" Rukia yelled at Kagome with so much pent up anger but the black haired beauty merely gazed at her through narrowed eyes._

 _"I did not scare her. I merely told her the truth. You are in no position to say anything to me either. Because as far as in can see, you are trembling yourself. Come, pick up that lump of bimbo flesh. I will show you to your rooms."_

 _Without waiting for her, Kagome pushed the gates of hell open and walked in leisurely. It was as if she was taking a stroll in a park. Not wanting to be left behind, Rukia quickly heaved Inoue up and followed behind Kagome's footsteps._

 _Kagome led them through a pathway in the middle of what seemed like lava. The lava was bubbling and there were souls drowning in the lava. Rukia watched with a sick feeling pooling in the pits of her guts._

 _"These are the souls of greed. In their lifetime, all they ever did and chased were for their greed. They never once did anything sincerely out of kindness."_

 _Rukia kept her mouth shut despite the questions she wanted to ask._

 _At the end of the pathway was a large castle. Larger than the tower in seireitei. The only way to describe it was… fear._

 _It really shoots the feeling of fear in her heart. She didn't have the time to take in the details as Kagome disappeared behind the large doors of the castle._

 _Kagome led them through a flight of stairs and ended at the second story and the first room to the left had pitch black doors. But before she could say anything, Kagome snapped her fingers and almost immediately the door changed._

 _It had the pattern of autumn leaves and a large design of Inoue's hair clips plastered in the center of the door. The colors of autumn decorated the large doors._

 _Rukia was dumbstruck, her mouth left hanging open. She didn't even realize that Kagome had opened the doors and went inside._

 _Rukia strolled into the room with an astonished look. The room was huge! It was twice the size of Ichigo's house and the walls were mahogany in color with leaves decorating the top of the wall. The Cornish was the pattern of Inoue's clips and there was a large bed with a soft sakura pink covers and cream colored curtains at the windows._

 _She softly placed Inoue on the bed and tucked the orange haired beauty in._

 _"Come." Was all Kagome said as she led the petite shinigami to first room on the right. Like Inoue's it was pitch black in color. But Kagome once again snapped her fingers and Rukia watched in awe as the pitch black doors changed into a frosty ice door with snowflakes covering the door. The door was literally made in ice. There were even snow falling from the top of the door._

 _Kagome was smirking at the awed look the shinigami was having on her face._

 _"Go on. Push the doors open." She urged._

 _Rukia placed a gentle hand on the door and it automatically opened and slowly revealing the room. Her eyes were wide open as she took in the room._

 _It was lightly snowing in the room. It was like a room made of ice. The walls were frosted and so were the furniture. She placed a hand on the bed that was baby blue in color. It was cool to the touch but it wasn't entirely freezing. All in all it was elegant and gorgeous._

 _"Wha…" came her unintelligent respond._

 _"You're welcome. Just because I make it seem like I don't like you doesn't mean I do. I don't hate you nor do I dislike you, Rukia. But it doesn't mean I like you either. I brought you here to train you and Inoue. To make the two of you stronger. As of now, you two are the most useless in battle except Inoue's healing ability. By the time I'm done with you both, you will be able to hold your battle or even win against Kenpachi." With that, Kagome walked towards the door._

 _"I expect you to rest and be there for Inoue when she wakes. Feel free to walk around. But make sure you wear that necklace on the dresser. Or else you might get lost in hell forever. I will summon you for dinner. Lunch will be served in your room. Your room is connected to Inoue's just in case you wanted to see her. Also, my room is the only one on the third floor. The door is always open if you need to see me."_

 _She smiled softly to Rukia and disappeared through the door._

 _Xx Flashback Ends xX_

Inoue had her mouth large open at Rukia's story and took in everything in her room.

"Wow… So Kagome-san is actually a very nice person but just scary… I really hope she can make me strong. I want to help Ichigo!" she burst out in excitement.

"Don't worry Inoue-chan. By the time she's done with you, only the members of the first division will be able to defeat you. Even that will make them have a hard time."

Startled, both Rukia and Inoue turned to the door and saw that there was a girl wearing a white kimono standing there. Her hair was white and eyes were black. She had an emotionless expression on her face.

"Who are you?"

"I apologize for startling the two of you. My name is Kanna. I am Kagome-sama's adopted daughter. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She bowed slightly to the two of them and they quickly got up to their feet and bowed back.

"Eh? Kagome-sama's adopted daughter?" Inoue asked with her head tilting to the side.

"Hai. I was told to bring you two down to the dining area. Dinner will be served in half an hour. Please freshen up and follow me once you're done. I will be waiting outside your room." She closed the door and the two girls quickly went to take a shower.

 **A/N: Hello everyone! To be honest, i feel unsatisfied with this chapter for some reason... oh well.. next chapter will be Inoue and Rukia's training! It will take me some time to finish it so please bare with me. Its been ages since i last wrote a fight scene. my brain is almost as good as dead XD**

 **Please review! I aint getting much reviews anymore.. maybe i suck T_T**


	8. Chapter 8 (Trainers)

**i do not own bleach or inuyasha!**

 **Chapter 8**

Sesshoumaru stared at the shinigamis gathered before him with narrowed eyes.

'This is the strength of the feared shinigami? I overestimated them as Kagome had said.'

Sesshoumaru felt an impending headache coming with training these children. However, he did recall his mate to be say he is allowed to get rid of the useless one. An evil grin etched upon his beautiful face.

"I don't like that look he has on his face Sango-chan"

"I don't either Miroku. Whatever it is that he has in mind, it won't be pretty."

"Keh. Not like its anything new. That bastard has always been a ruthless and sadistic idiot." Inuyasha growled up as he glared as his half brother.

"Sadly, I think between the two of us, it is you that is the idiot brother. After all, you were the one that chose the clay woman over a living beauty. Now where is that clay onna you left my intended for? She is nowhere here is she? You want to know why little brother?" Sesshoumaru baited. All eyes were upon the two half brothers; the shock they overcame earlier has been calmed after finding out the two were half brothers.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru. He honestly wondered about Kikyou. After centuries being in soul society, he never once found her. Heck, he even searched the entire rukongai districts for her. He only ever found Miroku and Sango. He was under the impression that only human souls are allowed here whereas demon souls are kept in hueco mundo or hell. That was the only logical explanation he could come up with as his demon half was gone and only his human half was left.

But then if such was the case, where was Kikyou?

Seeing that his brother was having inner conflicts with himself, Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly at him.

'Fool. He does not know. Perhaps I shall enlighten him.'

"Foolish brother, that onna's soul was broken into millions of pieces and has become the sand in hueco mundo. That is the fate of broken souls. They become sand in either heucu mundo or hell. My mate was kind enough to transport her pieces to hueco mundo. Else she might be tormented for eternity."

Inuyasha gripped his sword tightly and was about to charge at Sesshoumaru when a hand landed on his shoulder in a firm grip to hold him in his place. He turned to shout at the person only for his eyes to widen like saucers.

A familiar purple haired beauty smiled innocently at him. Though the vein that threatened to burst on her temple said otherwise.

She wore a tight purple top with fishnet covering her abdomen. A black miniskirt that slits up to her thigh and black shorts beneath the skirt. She also wore a pair of combat boots and fingerless gloves that has metals on its knuckles.

She had her long hair tied in a high ponytail, her signature fans holding them in place. A tanto hung loosely on her hip as a red katana was strapped to her back.

"Ka-Kaguya?!" the former hanyou stuttered out.

This made the now known to the others, Kaguya, smiled widely

"Glad you haven't forgotten been half breed! Or should I call you ningen? Ano that isn't right either. However, you make a rather useless shinigami ne Inuyasha-kun?" she chuckled softly.

Inuyasha was about to swing his sword at her when a gust of wind blew onto him gently and suddenly, he was paralysed.

"I thought you'd grow up by now. It's sad that chichiue has to deal with such incompetent fool. Its embarrassing to be related to you inuyasha. Also, try to attack me or Sesshoumaru chichiue again, I will personally escort you to hell… in pieces." She hissed.

With that Kaguya disappeared and reappeared beside Sesshoumaru who nodded at her.

"Where is your sister Kaguya?"

Kaguya raised an eyebrow at her future stepfather and replied, "Kanna is with hahaue. Rin will be here soon. She was sent to retrieve some old friends." Kaguya smiled softly.

Sesshoumaru nodded in acknowledgement.

"Very well. Until she arrives, you are in charge of hand to hand combat."

Before Kaguya could respond, Sesshoumaru turned to the anxious crowd before them.

"From today, Kaguya will be in charge of training you in hand to hand combat. I will train and perfect all of you in your swordsmanship. Another person has yet to arrive but she will be in charge of training you in the arts of healing. You can't always depend on the fourth division to heal you. Everyone, and I mean everyone should learn how to heal themselves. I will not take failures as an option. Any failures will receive more intensive training. And by the time Kaguya deems your hand to hand combat perfect, you will learn from another group of people that will teach you how to create barriers as a second skin to hide your scent and reaitsus. There will be more. But we have about a year from now to train. And I will make the best out of it."

He turned to Kaguya and "hn" at her. A signal to begin.

"Alright you maggots! Divisions 2,3,4,5 and 6! With me! Divisions 7,8,9,10,11 and 12 with chichiue! Those with me, you better keep up!" with that, she disappeared in a rush of shunpo. The divisions she mentioned hurried off after her in a fit of panic.

The divisions with Sesshoumaru were more worried as they had the killing perfection as their teacher at this moment.

'Man at this moment I wish I was an academy student all over again.' One of the shinigami's thought.

xXxXxXxXx

Currently at the Shino academy, Ichigo was standing with Chad amongst the other academy students. They recalled the Reio-sama, or as Kagome called him, Shippo, instructed them to go to the academy by day and come looking for him to train at night. There is little time for rest especially for Ichigo.

Now standing before the crowd of academy students was a single man. Or as Ichigo thought, a vasto lorde. He was the exact copy of Sesshoumaru or was Sesshoumaru the exact copy of him. However, Ichigo could feel this man before him is much more powerful than Sesshoumaru. He had his silver hair up in a high ponytail, a broken piece of a rather canine mask held his fringe to the side much like Byakuya's did.

He wore a white fighting kimono. He had shoulder spikes that covered all the way to his arms. A red sash was tied around his waist to hold his armor in place. A long and slim silver blade was strapped to his back. It had a large pearl the size of an apple at the hilt. Ichigo could feel the malevolent aura of that sword.

The man gazed at them with emotionless gold eyes. He took a deep breath and sighed loudly, immediately silencing the murmurs of the academy students.

"You are all going to die." He said. This caused an uproar amongst the students. All went into a heap of panic.

Almost immediately they all fell to the ground, flat. Ichigo and Chad included.

Ichigo struggled to turn his head towards the man and found that he was staring back at him. A small smirk curved the edges of his lips.

"Why do I say that? You are not ready to face the world of truth! You are all babies! You are incompetent, childish, brash and undisciplined! As you are now, you won't even survive the first minute in hueco mundo yet you dare to dream to be a shinigami?"

He reigned in his humongous reaitsu in and continued addressing them.

"From today onwards you will be receiving intensive training from us. My name is Touga Taishou the Inu No Taishou. You may call me sensei. Your academy instructors will be receiving the same training. Do not even begin to hope it will be as easy as what you had gone through."

Before someone even begin to ask what he meant by us, three more people appeared next to him.

"These three will assist me in training all of you. They are Kouga, Ayame and Kohaku."

 **A/N: Hi! I tried as one of my readers suggested, to write from other perspectives. I'm still trying my best. Please be patient with me! Thank you for your kind remarks and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 (Training)

**i do not own bleach or inuyasha!**

 **Chapter 9**

"Alright pups! I want all of you to find yourself a partner and begin light stretches. You have five minutes from now!" Touga's loud voice boomed.

Everyone hurriedly paired themselves up and began their stretches and when the five minutes were up, Touga began to address them again.

"Now, what we are going to do next is your basic training. I want all of you to do two hundred sit ups and three hundred pushups. After that split in groups of three. You have twenty minutes to complete the sit ups and pushups. You're allowed five minutes break afterwards. Anyone who doesn't complete the sets will have to meet me after school and begin more muscle and stamina training. Begin~"

He said in a sing-song manner, a creepy grin plastered on his face.

Ichigo and Chad quickly got into positions and began doing their sit-ups.

Ichigo was groaning by the time he hit eighty sit-ups. Then a thought struck him.

'He didn't say to do it all in one shot... that means I can alternate between sit-ups and pushups to avoid cramps!'

without waiting, Ichigo quickly changed to pushups when he reached ninety sit-ups. Chad seeing this, got this gist of the idea and quickly followed Ichigo's example.

They continued doing this, alternating between sit-ups and pushups and soon were the first to finish the sets without cramps!

Once they were done, they quickly sat cross-legged, taking deep breaths and holding it for ten seconds before releasing. By the time the five minutes rest was up, Ichigo and Chad were calm and breathing normally. But since they completed slightly earlier, they were given more time to rest.

This did not go unnoticed by Touga. The great dog general smiled internally. He was slightly impressed with the two of them.

'At least he has some brain in that head of his. I almost thought I had to beat some into him. Good. I will make a perfect soldier out of you yet boy.' Touga vowed.

When Touga signaled that the 20 minutes were up, only one person aside from Ichigo and Chad was able to complete the sets given by Touga. They were all cramping up and some were even on the verge of fainting.

Five minutes later, they all groaned as they got up to get into groups of three.

Ichigo and Chad were joined by a boy who seemed like he was no more than sixteen years old. He had black hair and hazel colored eyes. He was quite tall for one. His features slightly reminds Ichigo of Kagome. This was the person aside from them who were able to complete the pushups and sit-ups.

"Hey, I'm Ichigo and this is Chad." He offered his hand to the kid.

The boy bowed slightly and clasped Ichigo's firmly and grinned at him. "I'm Souta."

Upon closer inspection, Ichigo realized that this boy was hiding his true power.

"Alright all of you sad excuses of shinigami trainees! I want you to spar two on one against the person in your group and switch amongst yourselves every fifteen minutes so everyone has a turn. This will be going on for the next three hours. You are not allowed any breaks for the next three hours! Why? Because you will be shinigami's! you are not humans anymore so that thought is to be thrown out of your mind. Those of you who already have a Zanpakuto, you are allowed to use it to its fullest ability and do not, I repeat, DO NOT even stop when your sparring partner has lost their weapon. This is to teach you that enemies do not wait for you to get up nor are they merciful. If the sparring gets too heated, one of my assistants will intercept and stop any one of you from dying. Attack to kill. That is my only advice. Begin!"

this time Touga turned to sit on a throne he materialized out of thin air and watched all the students spar. Kohaku, Ayame and Kouga were on the field walking around and barking the right way to hold a sword, and how to evade when their swords were kicked aside.

xXxXxXx

Inoue was panting heavily on one knee as Kagome stood a few yards away from her. Rukia watched from the sidelines with worry lacing her every features. Kagome truly is a merciless teacher.

"Get up Inoue! Is this the best you can do?! You're going to be more of a burden than a help to your friends especially to Ichigo!"

Inoue gritted her teeth and got up to stand on two wobbly legs but she faced Kagome with a firm gaze.

Kagome grinned at the look of determination Inoue had on her face.

'A lil bit more…'

"You honestly think Ichigo can save you from every single enemy?" she taunted.

Inoue balled her fists so tight her knuckles went white.

"You're going to be the cause of his **death** "

that struck a nerve.

Inoue's eyes went wide at the realization when she heard someone speak in her head.

 ** _You know you can use me right? Stupid owner. Just say my name. And call out my form. My real form._**

With that Inoue took a deep breath and placed her hand in front of her. She crouched low, her hand was as though she was gripping something in place

"Koten Zanshun! Tsubaki!"

A burst of yellow reaitsu exploded from her, her reaitsu twisting around her forming a circle.

'Ohooo…' Kagome smirked inwardly.

A large chakram materialized in Inoue's hands. The chakram was gold and silver in color. It had three large fanged-like daggers protruding out with smaller blades around it. There was a small bracelet around Inoue's wrist the same color as her weapon.

Rukia's mouth was hanging open.

'Inoue's reaitsu easily matched a fuku-taichou's?! I didn't know she was this strong?!'

 ** _Looks can be deceiving, Queen. Let me out, and I'll show you strength!_**

'What?! Who are you?!' Rukia was met with silence. Her heart was racing when that eerie voice spoke a moment ago. Rukia had a bad feeling about whoever that voice belonged to.

But her attention was snapped back to Inoue,

Inoue suddenly disappeared from her position and reappeared above Kagome at least two stories high, she threw her weapon at Kagome who easily blocked her attack.

She retracted her weapon by flicking her wrist, her bracelet had strings attached to her chakram.

'Interesting' Kagome thought.

"Grind, Tsubaki!"

Once again she launched her chakram at Kagome, this time her chakram was spinning wildly. Kagome raised her sword to block. This time the force behind her attack forced Kagome back a few feet.

Before Kagome could taunt Inoue more,

"Purify, Tsubaki!"

A blinding white light exploded from the Chakram as Inoue landed a few meters away from Kagome. Inoue was smiling softly to herself. That attack should have paralysed Kagome from her very soul

"Was that suppose to do something Inoue-chan?" Inoue paled significantly.

"It can't be?" she muttered to herself, Inoue retracted her weapon and grasped it tightly.

When the light disappeared, Kagome stood tall with her sword on her shoulder.

"Let me show you its done Inoue-chan."

She rammed the sword she was holding into the ground and squeezed the jewel that was at the hilt of the sword.

 ** _"Purify, Junsuina Tamashi"_**

The black sword suddenly disappeared into small spirit particles that floated before Kagome who was holding out her left hand towards Inoue.

The spirit particles then gathered on Kagome's outstretched left hand. Then suddenly in a burst of pink light, a bow materialized in her hand with a large pink arrow notched in place.

Without warning, Kagome let the arrow loose.

Inoue's eyes widened like saucers and quickly ran off as fast as she could away from the arrow. But it was no use. The arrow was following her everywhere she went.

Grabbing her chakram, thinking she could block it, Inoue met the arrow head on.

"Checkmate~"

when the arrow hit Inoue, the effect was immediate.

Pink reaitsu exploded from where Inoue was. When the dust settled, Inoue could be seen standing, her clothes tattered and her chakram on the ground though her hand was still gripping it tightly. Her head was facing down.

Kagome sighed softly and shunpo'ed towards Inoue just in time as the orange haired teen fell forward, totally knocked out from their spar.

When Kagome reached Rukia, she placed Inoue carefully on the blanket that Kanna had lay out when she saw Inoue had collapsed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Rukia-chan. She's just exhausted. That fight really took out a lot from her. I knew there was a lot of potential in this girl. That's why I brought her here. I see the same amount of potential in you too Rukia. " she smiled at the shinigami.

"But why only us? why not Ichigo too?"

"Because he has already unlocked his gates of potential. He needs to start from the basics. Once he has that, my boys will take good care of him. He has the power to defeat his enemies. But lacks the brains for it, the finesse. You have the brains but you lack the power. That power is what I will unlock from within you." she tapped Rukia's chest where her heart should be.

"I see… Thank you, Kagome-sama"

A loud thwack was heard and Rukia staggered back a few steps, her hands rubbing her forehead.

"What the hell was that for?!" she yelled at Kagome.

"Much better. All that honorary title doesn't go well with me Rukia. We're friends, aren't we?" She smiled warmly at her.

Rukia returned the smile with her own and nodded her head.

"Yeah, you bet we are."

 **A/N: Hi! Someone pointed out that the previous chapter i mentioned Kaguya. What i wanted to mean was Kagura! So sorry about it guys! I'll change it when i have the time!**

 **Hope you like this chapter, REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10 (What!)

**i do not own bleach or inuyasha!**

 **Chapter 10**

Touga was grinning from ear to ear. The grin was so wide it threatened to split his mouth open.

The academy students were groaning as their muscles were all screaming in agony from the intensive training.

It has been a bit over three weeks since their first day of hell training. And it has not been getting any easier. Heck, they swore it only gets harder by the day. But all could feel the improvement in their movements and spars with their fellow group mates.

Ichigo, Chad and Souta were doing simple breathing exercises. It has improved their stamina greatly and meditation has helped a lot with getting to know their inner world.

"This has been a great experience for me. Where did you learn these techniques, Souta?" Chad asked.

Souta's reaitsu was a warm orange, hugging him gently before disappearing as he finished his meditation.

"My sister taught me."

"You have a sister?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. She's a few years older than me. She's slightly older than you Ichigo. Should be around twenty when she died. But I haven't seen her ever since I woke up in district 76."

Ichigo hated to think that both Souta and his sister were killed at such a young age.

Seeing the deep frown on his face, Souta chuckled.

"We didn't die together Ichigo. Between the two of us, I had the better end. I dread to think of how she died. Even if its honorable. Fighting for to save the world." Souta sighed heavily.

Ichigo only continued to frown harder at what he said.

"How did you die Souta?" Chad asked.

Souta just shrugged and said, "Car accident. Was on my way back from soccer practice and got hit by a truck that lost control at the traffic light. Next thing I knew; I woke up surrounded by thugs. Good thing my sister taught me a few things before she went off for her final battle." Souta had a solemn look on his face as he spoke of his sister,

"It seems like you hold your sister in a high regard Souta-kun" a deep and masculine voice addressed the black haired boy who turned to see that is was Touga.

Souta nodded his head and grinned. "Yeah, she's awesome. She is after all the eternal shikon miko." His eyes lit up as he spoke to the inu youkai.

Touga's eyes widened a fraction at the mention of shikon miko.

'Could it be the shikon miko he means is Kagome?'

Touga took in the boys features more carefully. His face has the same shape as Kagome. So were his eyes and the feeling of his aura was the same as his daughter-in-law.

He broke into a toothy grin before addressing the boy.

"Shikon no Miko, Higurashi Kagome." Touga stated more than asked.

He watched as the boy's eyes widened before a split second realization dawned upon him.

"You know my sister?! Do you know where she is?!" he grabbed both the youkai's arms in a firm gripped in desperation to find out where his sister is.

Souta didn't realize that Ichigo and Chad too were shocked by the news.

'Souta is Kagome's brother?! What the hell!?'

xXxXxXx

 **"Cero"** a purple cero shot from Rukia's scythed towards Inoue who quickly brought up her shield before disappearing from behind her shield and reappearing behind Rukia and swung her chakram towards her who moved her scythe to block the attack.

They both jumped away from each other before launching themselves in to attack the other. Rukia kicked Inoue's left side who blocked it with her arm. Rukia then swung her scythe to Inoue's right, quickly bringing up her chakram to block the blade.

 **"Cero"**

Inoue's eyes widened before she quickly yelled, "Santen Kesshun!"

In the nick of time the shield was up as the cero hit it. Had Inoue not brought the shield up, she would have come face to face with Rukia's Cero.

Annoyed being on the defensive, Inoue gritted her teeth and leveled a glare at Rukia who stared at her with cold and calculating eyes.

"Santen Kesshun; Second skin! Shred your enemies, Tsubaki!" Inoue was covered in a golden layer of reaitsu and charged towards Rukia who met her weapon with her own.

Rukia swung her scythe as she saw an opening and hit it but was shocked to see that Inoue was not thrown back now was she injured. Seeing her chance, the orange haired teen kicked Rukia in the stomach before disappearing and reappearing behind Rukia, Inoue grabbed her chakram, "Split, Tsubaki!" and her huge chakram split into two smaller ones.

"Koten Zanshun! Tsubaki! Purify your enemies!" she brought her chakram up in an X shape before releasing her attack and hitting Rukia square in the back with the burst of energy.

When the dust cleared, Rukia was still standing, one hand holding her scythe.

"That hierro is really annoying."

 **"Destroy them Shirohana"** a dark purple reaitsu burst from Rukia who had her hollow mask that has frosted design on it. The mask just covering the top half of her face. She leaned forward and launched herself towards Inoue and swung her scythe hard from far,

 **"Fukushū No!(revenge's claw)"** A huge dark purple claw exploded from Rukia's scythe and hit Inoue who didn't had the time to evade. Luckily, her santen kesshun protected her from harm. Though she still flung a few hundred meters away before crashing into a rock, destroying it in process.

Inoue got out from under the crushed rocks and was about to charge when Kagome interefered.

"Enough! That's it for now girls."

Almost as if were snapped off from a trance, the two of them changed back to their normal selves. Both ushering the other if they were alright and apologizing profusely for hurting each other.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at their antics.

"Both of you are fine so stop worrying over the other. Rukia has instant regeneration due to her hollow's abilities and I know after using your second skin you also activated soten kesshun to heal you on the go. Very smart Inoue."

Inoue blushed at the compliment.

"Both of you have done immensely well. Rukia, you should let your hollow out once in awhile to play. She's not going to kill anyone after you defeated her. besides you can't force her natural habit to fight down. The more you force her to the corner, the more she will get stronger to overpower you and destroy you. whether you like it or not, you're both partners now. As long as you can promise her to come out and play once a while, I'm sure she will be willing to listen to you."

 ** _Got that right. Finally! Someone who understands my poor ol' soul! You are worthy of being my master Kagome-sama!_**

The hollow worshipped Kagome and her strength.

Seeing the frown of Rukia's face, Inoue held the petite girl's hand and smiled warmly at her.

"You should listen to Kagome-san. She knows best" she reassured her friend who finally relented and smiled softly

"Alright." She agreed. Her hollow was doing victory dance in her head and her zanpakuto was shaking her head and went back to her corner.

Kagome smiled at the two girls before addressing them again

"From tomorrow onwards, the two of you will be fighting Kanna. Two on one. Go all out and fight to kill. I expect nothing but the best from my students and daughters. Is that understood?"

"HAI!" they yelled

Kagome nodded at their enthusiasm. "Good. Now sit down. Its time I teach you how to properly meditate. It isn't as easy as you think nor is it as hard. Close your mind off to everything except my voice. Follow my instructions carefully."

Seeing that the two of them had indeed tuned out everything except her voice she continued, "Very good. Now relax your shoulders, your arms, relax your muscles and take deep and even breaths."

Watching them closely as they relax and took deep breaths, their face at peace. Kagome smiled.

"Now picture a room of endless darkness. You see nothing but yourself. Continue walking ahead until you reach somewhere with colorful ribbons of auras."

She watched as their facial expression turned into a deep frown. But after five minutes, both girls managed to have a peaceful look on their face.

"Very good. Now I want you to memorize all those auras. Those are the auras that defines you today and the future. Memorize them, understand them, be one with them. Do not stop until you do. Remember, they are a part of you."

And with a snap of her fingers, Kagome's voice was gone from their mind. They were both alone in this unknown place until they manage to do what Kagome had tasked them with.

 **A/N: Another chapter done! I'm on a roll here people! Woot woot! Hahaha! I've done 6 chapters in less than a month! Someone is rather progressive these days *wink2* Please tell me what you think!**

 **Hope you like this chapter, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**i do not own bleach or inuyasha!**

 **Chapter 11**

"What's a shikon miko?" Ichigo asked.

This caused Touga to turn his attention on the orange head teen.

"The shikon miko is the only miko in history to protect a very valuable object of power called the shikon no tama. The jewel of four souls. This was created by one of the strongest miko who's name was Midoriko. She was fighting three youkais for many days and nights continuously without rest and with the last burst of power, she trapped all four of their souls in that jewel into eternal battle."

"So what's so great about the jewel?"

Souta snorted at the elder teen's blatant disregard for the shikon no tama.

"The shikon no tama grants any wish made upon it. However, they will corrupt the soul of the person who wished upon it. Not only that, it also corrupts their wish. The only way to purify the damn jewel was for someone to make a selfless wish." Souta lectured.

"EH?!" Ichigo yelled in disbelief

"Is there even such a thing as a selfless wish?" Chad asked.

Touga grinned at them and shook his head.

"No. In fact nobody knew what to do with it except the shikon miko. She knew that there truly is no such thing as a selfless wish. So she took it upon herself to forever guard the jewel. Upon doing that, she became its eternal guardian and was granted powers nobody could imagine. Her soul is so large and bright that its nearly impossible to defeat her."

"Yeah that's why she's the greatest! I want to be just like her!"

Touga could see that Souta loves his sister more than anything in the world and he can sense that the boy truly misses her.

He clasped his hand of Souta's shoulder and said to him, "Then grow stronger, pup. When you have gotten strong enough, I will take you to her. until then, you aren't worthy of her time as she is training others to grow stronger. You must show her that you've grown since the last time you met right?" he grinned down at the smaller boy.

Souta grinned back at Touga with determination burning in the depths of his eyes. "Yes!"

Touga sighed internally.

 _Why can't Inuyasha be like him? If he had learned that life isn't about his selfish desires, he would have turned out better… If only that pup learns to grow up_

 ** _*Snort* you know better. Our pup is as useless as he carries himself. He only has himself to blame for his current predicament._**

Touga could only agree with his beast.

xXxXxXx

 **"Rise to my calling, Shadow Golems!"** Rukia raised an army of shadow golems from the shadows.

Inoue quickly jumped to stand beside Rukia as she panted heavily.

Rukia turned to look at her partner who just nodded her head to reassure her that she was fine.

The purple haired vizard quickly dispatched her golems towards Kanna who simply stood waiting for them.

"If this was the war, you'd be dead by now with the hesitation and dilly dallying, girls."

Kanna easily took care of the golems by swallowing them up with her void.

"Perhaps I should show you a bit how a war looks like."

She materialized her mirror that she used to use on Kagome's group last time during Naraku's reign and threw it upwards. The small mirror disappeared but suddenly the two girls found that Kanna had trapped all of them in a glass dome.

Kanna smirked at them before saying, "Reflection!"

The mirrors reflected only Rukia's and Inoue's reflection. When suddenly, the two of them were thrown away by an invisible force.

"What is this?!" Inoue yelled

"Reflection is a technique where my mirrors will reflect my enemies. Be it their attacks or themselves. It may seem simple but it isn't just that. For each force thrown at you, my mirrors suck your reaitsu and power away and making it my own. You will only get weaker as I get stronger."

Rukia gritted her teeth before snapping her head at Inoue who seemed to understand what she was about to say before she did.

"Second skin! Santen Kesshun! Unlimited time; Soten Kisshun! Koten Zanshun Tsubaki!"

with a burst of energy, Inoue wrapped herself and Rukia in a second layer of shield while restoring their reaitsu and power with her unlimited time healing ability.

Inoue quickly threw her huge chakram at Kanna who swatted it aside only to come face to face with Rukia's scythe, Shirohana.

The girls thought they had hit Kanna but was shocked to find that the youkai had placed a barrier before her which successfully blocked the scythe.

Kanna raised an elegant brow at the girls. "Is that it? I'm disappointed"

She materialized her mirror once more and grasped it tightly, **"Devour their souls, Kai!"**

 **A/N: *takes deep breaths* I have decided that i will split my time with updating the rest of my stories... so my dear readers, please forgive me if i take longer than usual!**

 **Hope you like this chapter, REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**i do not own bleach or inuyasha!**

 **Chapter 12**

Black arms suddenly shot out from the mirrors. The girls were jumping around, trying their best to avoid the black arms.

"What is this?!" Inoue yelled as she barely escaped one of the arms.

"Purify! Tsubaki!" her chakram glowed bright before bursting into a white light. Rukia took the chance to channel as much power as she could afford to waste into her scythe and closed her eyes, sensing where the nearest mirror was and swung,

it successfully broke Kanna's mirror but their victory was short-lived.

"Death, By All Means." She grinned maniacally, eyes seeping red.

The entire field was suddenly engulfed in blackness which quickly compressed into a large circle. Both Rukia and Inoue had a bad feeling about this when suddenly the black ball dispersed into golden butterflies.

"That wasn't necessary Kanna. Do not forget, they are not youkais. They cannot withstand your power." 

Kagome floated down from where the black ball of terror was and landed gently before the girls.

Kanna then joined her, bowing deeply to her mother.

"I apologize mother. I had let my eagerness in fighting them cloud my judgement."

"It is of no worry. They are not ready for it now. But they will be soon."

She motioned for the girls to follow her. And all three of them took of after her.

"Where are we going, Kagome?" Inoue asked.

"To an old friend. You ladies will need new armor." Was all she said.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Souta gritted his teeth as he faced Ichigo in his bankai form.

 _This is impossible! He is too fast for me to catch him and even if I do catch him, he is too strong for my attacks to even scratch him!_

He was about to give up. When he saw his sister's smiling face in his mind and a voice called out to him.

 ** _Don't tell me you're giving up now? What would your sister say if she saw you giving up in a spar? It isn't the war yet. How pathetic._**

Time seem to stop for Souta.

 _NO! Onee-chan would be disappointed in me! I must fight! I. MUST. WIN!_

A man stood before him, smirking at Souta with a look he couldn't understand.

"Who are you?!" he questioned, sword pointing at the man.

The man was tall, tan skin with a muscular build. He has golden eyes that seemed to stare deep into Souta's soul. His long, purple hair was tied in a ponytail. He wore a floor-length purple and white robes, a white turban with feather decorations and pointed red shoes. He has a lot of jewelry on him such as bangles, earrings, necklace and rings.

The man crossed his arms and stared at Souta still with a smirk on his lips.

 **"Who I am is not important. Well, at least not yet. What is currently important though, is who are you and what are you going to do?"**

Souta narrowed his eyes and lowered his zanpakuto. He took a deep breath and looked straight into the man's eyes and answered without hesitation,

"I am Higurashi Souta. Brother to Higurashi Kagome the Shikon no Miko and I will fight to my last breath alongside my sister and I will defeat my enemies that oppose her even if I die! I will never surrender!"

the man chuckled at him then sighed heavily before walking towards Souta.

 **"Then I suggest you call me and win this battle. I refuse to have a weak wielder."**

He stopped in front of Souta and offered his hand. Souta looked at him before grinning and clasping his hand.

"Thank you."

The man grinned back at him

xXxXxXxXx

Back in the real world, Ichigo sensed that something was stirring within Souta. Something extremely powerful was about to burst.

Touga smirked as he knew what was about to happen.

"I suggest you give your all now Kurosaki. Less you'll be killed."

Ichigo tilted his head in question when a sudden burst of reaitsu came from Souta.

 _Impossible?! He was drained earlier! Now his reaitsu is rising quickly and easily surpassing a captain?!_

Souta raised his downcast stare to gaze at Ichigo who now realized that the younger teen's eyes have changed to a golden hue and his reaitsu changed to magenta color.

He pointed his zanpakuto towards Ichigo and said, "Conquer, Sinbad."

More reaitsu seemed to burst from Souta and when it finally clears, Souta took on the appearance of a dragon and has two horns on his head and a jewel on his forehead and an elaborate necklace along with blue scale like armor over parts of his body and a long tail.

His sword too changed appearance with a turquoise dragon claw wrapping around its hilt and golden hilt with red rubies decorated on it. Souta's eyes stared unwaveringly at Ichigo. He lifted his sword and pointed its tip towards the sky and lightning struck his sword.

" **Bararaq"** with that Ichigo was blasted away by the lightning and got back up, barely hurt.

"Tch" and he disappeared in a blur before reappearing behind Souta,

"Getsuga Tensho-!" he didn't get to finish his command when another strike of lightning struck him directly to his back. This time, he didn't get to escape when Souta turned to face him, his sword crackling with lightning and all Ichigo heard was **"Bararaq Saiqa"**.

That was all the substitute shinigami heard when he was hit by the lightning infused sword and his world became black.

xXxXxXxXx

Touga came down to the battle arena and tapped Souta on the shoulder. "That is enough child. You have earned the right to see your sister."

With that said, Souta too lost consciousness and fell into Touga's arm. The Inu no Taishou chuckled.

"I'm getting to old for this shit."

"He is one strong kid. Much like Kagome in that sense." Kouga said.

Touga carefully passed Souta to Ayame who was in charged of healing the wounded.

"Hn. He is much stronger. He has more untapped power in him. But from here on, only his sister can guide him to be a powerhouse like herself."

Kouga nodded. "And like her, he will only fight when needed."

They both stared at the bloodied body of the substitute shinigami.

"This one has a lot more to learn." Kouga said.

"And too little time to make it. I suppose I have no choice then."

Kouga's eyes widened at what Touga could be insinuating.

"Are you going to use that?!"

Touga nodded and confirmed the wolf demon's guess.

"Well good luck, I guess. I hope he can make it in time."

"He will. Just a little sacrifices needed to be done in the process."

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for your kind understanding! Also, I'm having a bit of trouble accessing fan fiction website from where I'm at(malaysia)**

 **So i'm currently in Singapore updating from my sister's wifi XD**

 **Will try my best to update as much as i can this week! Look forward to some crash updates people!**

 **Hope you like this chapter, REVIEW!**


End file.
